


Follow the Path

by elletromil



Series: Pumpkin Seeds [7]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fae, Ficlet, Gen, Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 17:56:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16581290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: Merlin is walking alone in the dark, hurrying to get to safety. But is he really alone?





	Follow the Path

**Author's Note:**

> Written on Halloween for the prompt "being followed by a stranger at night"

He can hear the footsteps behind him, but every time he turns there’s no one else on the path. Or maybe there is. That shadow just there, didn’t it just move? Or is that just the wind in the tree branches?

That’s why he hates being outside of the city. Even the darkest corner of London isn’t that dark. And he knows that anything that’s following him there is only a man.

Out here, it’s easy to let his imagination run wild. It’s probably just an animal that thinks he’s carrying food or something.

It’s certainly not the creatures of his childhood his Nan has warned him about.

The shadow is certainly not coming any closer either.

And if he’s walking just a tiny bit faster, it’s only to keep himself warm.

This time, he’s sure he heard something behind him that cannot be the wind nor an animal, something like  _breathing_  and he turns around, but of course there’s nothing to be seen under the lights of the moon and stars.

He nearly has a heart attack when he turns back to face forward and nearly walks right into someone’s back. And he totally screams like a little girl in fright. In any other circumstances, he’d be mad that the woman is openly laughing at him, but the sound is calming him after only having his thoughts for company.

“I’m so sorry ma’am. I thought I was alone.”

“No worries, those roads are seldom walked on. Travellers usually avoids them, especially at night.”

It’s sounds like a mere statement, but there’s a question implied. Merlin doesn’t have to answer, but it’s nice to have someone to talk to. “I’m kind of in a hurry.”

“Oh? Shame that, I’d have love to have someone to walk with for a bit.” She pouts and he’s struck by how beautiful she is. So much so that it’s hard to believe she’s real.

“Well… Not that much of a hurry.” She’s even more beautiful when she smiles and Merlin thinks that maybe, he’s a tiny bit in love already. “My name’s Hamish.” He doesn’t remember the last time he's offered up his real name, but he really doesn’t want any dishonesty between them.

“Hamish… What a lovely name. You may call me Ginger.”

She smiles again before taking his hand to start to lead the way and by the time he realises they’re no longer on the beaten path, he doesn’t care anymore.


End file.
